1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connection structure and associated forming method.
2. Related Art
An electrical structure connected to another electrical structure may not comprise a structurally adequate connection. Therefore there exists a need for a means for connecting an electrical structure to another electrical structure comprising a structurally adequate connection.